1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for determining at least the position of a moving part of a drive assembly such as an internal combustion engine, transmission or the like, wherein position-related valves are determined during the movement of the respective part.
2. Related Art
In order to test and/or monitor internal combustion engines, transmissions or other drive assemblies it is necessary to determine the positions of certain moving parts. Certain positions of such moving parts and/or continuous chronological movement sequences are detected. It is known to determine the position of moving parts capacitively, magnetically, with cameras or even with lasers, for example. Each of these known measuring methods are associated with conditions of use, for example free accessibility of the part or the quality of material of said part.